


We Keep Meeting Backwards

by daphnie_1



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Meetings, One Shot, POV Female Character, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnie_1/pseuds/daphnie_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time River Song meets the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Keep Meeting Backwards

**Author's Note:**

> AU as of 'The Wedding of River Song'.
> 
> Posted on LJ [here](http://daphnie-1.livejournal.com/57991.html#cutid1)

Tombs. She does love a good tomb. Her eyes take a second to adjust to the darkness, and there in the darkness is a man sat in the pharaohs chair. The man -- not mummified and very not dead --sits with his legs crossed and his arms outstretched like he'd been expecting her at any minute. "Now this" he announces, his voice echoing off the ancient stone, "Is a proper chair. Much better than the last one you tied me to. It's comfy, for one. And more . . . chair-y."

He trails off and she remembers to blink. He sighs. "I think that sentence got away from me."

She nods. "It sort of did yeah."

He uncrosses his legs and stands up. It's a pretty awkward movement because of his height and she can't help but be reminded of a giraffe slightly because of how awkward and gangly he is.

"Now, there's this planet and it has robot cats can you even..." He trails off, then stops. "Oh," He says, looking into her eyes a beat too long."You don't know who I am." There's a flash of something in his eyes that she doesn't catch before a smile darts across his face, quick as lightning, and he's off again circling her. She wants to reach out and stop him, but instead she simply sticks out a high-heeled clad foot and he nearly stumbles over.

He stops and looks at her, a hurt expression on his face. She pulls out a gun from her holster and points it at him. For some reason this makes him smile.

"Now, your going to tell me who you are," she assures him.

He actually laughs at that. She's never met someone who laughs with a gun pointed at their face. Well, she's done it but you can't meet yourself. Well, you can, and she has, but it doesn't count.

"Spoilers" he tells her with a smile. "Spoilers."

She laughs, "Oh, sweetie, no. I don't think so. Who are you?"

"Me? Me, I'm nobody. You? You are somebody. Somebody special. I know everything about you," he tells her with a flick of his hand. The tone in his voice suggests that this is obvious, that she should have known that.

That makes her grin because he is so wrong. "I sincerely doubt that."

"Red bicycle when you where twelve." He still has that smile on his face. "But no, you told me to tell you something. You told me, in fact, to tell me your name." He takes a few steps towards her as he says this. "Which seems silly to me because you know your own name, but, well, you won't be argued with, will you, Melody Pond?"

She lowers her gun.

It's the Doctor-Man. He's the Doctor-Man. One of the few people left in the universe who know her name. She was raised on stories about him, the man who can turn around entire armies with a word, the man who is not a person, but a demon, a trickster, and so much more. She had gone searching for him once, because of those stories, but found so much more.

She should have seen it in his eyes. She should have known it was him. There is nothing human in them, and oh, she's been told stories about those eyes, except there is, a flicker of something, of hope.

"Now, will you trust me?" the Doctor asks.

He holds out his hand and she takes it.


End file.
